Let's Talk About Love
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Song-fic To Celine Dion's "Let's Talk About Love"


Let's Talk About Love  
A Short Story by Beth  
  
Everywhere I go, All the places that I've been,  
Every smile is a new horizon, On a land I've never seen.  
There are people around the world- Different faces, Different names,  
But there's one true emotion that reminds me we're the same.  
Let's talk about love.  
  
The blonde young woman stared out over the rocky cliff, letting the sea breeze move her hair.  
She stood with one arm to her side and the other grasping the trunk of a nearby tree.  
She stepped carefully down the rocks, taking care not to trip, until she reached the shore.  
She let the salty sea air reach her and scent the early afternoon.  
She slipped off her shoes and walked quietly into the surf, her mind plaguing her with questions.  
The water carressed her bare feet gently as she waded, up to her ankles in water.  
She tried to block out the questions that assaulted her mind every spare minute she had, but could not.  
Why had she abandoned her twin brother for that man?  
What for?  
She had left her only blood relative to come here and live with him, and she hadn't heard from him since.  
She wondered briefly what he was doing.  
Why didn't she just leave? It wasn't like she cared about the human man or anything... Was it?  
She wondered. She didn't think that she was capable of caring about anyone or anything aside from herself and her twin brother.  
But still she stayed, and still she didn't know why.  
  
From the laughter of a child, To the tears of a grown man.  
There's a thread that runs right through us and helps us understand.  
As subtle as a breeze- That fans a flicker to a flame.  
From the very first sweet melody to the very last refrain.  
Let's talk about love,  
Let's talk about us,  
Let's talk about life,  
Let's talk about trust,  
Let's talk about love.  
  
The man stood near the rocks, watching the girl silently.  
He wondered what she thought about when she came down to this place.  
He watched as she waded into the water.  
She didn't notice him: He had gotten very good at not being seen.  
He looked upwards towards the sky, trying to judge the time. Early afternoon, he decided.  
He wondered why she stayed with them, when he knew she could leave at any time.  
Noone would, or could, stop her.  
He wondered why he cared so much about her, aside from the usual "She's a blonde" thing.  
She was independent and fun-loving, and a thrill-seeker in her own right, but she didn't really tell others much about how she felt, preffering to leave it a mystery.  
He, on the other hand, was open and friendly, and loved to hang out with his friends.  
He wondered why he was so drawn to her.  
Maybe is was just the 'opposites attract' idea, although he doubted it.  
There was definately something special about her.  
It was what attracted him to her.  
But for once it wasn't her fashion sense.  
  
It's the king of all who live and the queen of good hearts.  
It's the ace you may keep up your sleeve- 'Till the game is all but lost.  
As deep as any sea- With the rage of any storm.  
But as gentle as a falling leaf on any Autumn morn..  
  
She looked up, her pale blue eyes scanning the Heaven's, marveling in the brilliant un-marred blue of the perfect Summer sky, and the bright yellow sun.  
She thought again of the man, and how she couldn't leave, no matter what her mind told her.  
Her heart was telling her to stay, and emotion stood firmer than reason did.  
She enjoyed the feeling of being free, and loved having emotions of her own to feel.  
The sunshine beamed down on her, a slight breeze blowing her hair a little, the corner of her tattered jean vest flipping up a bit.  
She lifted her hand from her side and took out a knife, looking at the tree.  
She moved her other hand out of the way and began to carve something into the bark.  
  
Let's talk about love- It's all we're needin',  
Let's talk about us- It's the air we're breathin',  
Let's talk about life- I wanna know you,  
Let's talk about trust- And I wanna show you,  
Let's talk about love.  
"Let's Talk About Love" by Celine Dion  
  
He silently resigned himself to watching her.  
He regarded her silently.  
She pulled out a knife and his heart skipped a beat.  
The wind started to blow a little harder.  
He saw her turn to the tree and start to carve something.  
He couldn't tell what.  
Suddenly she stopped and started drawing something into it near what she had been carving before.  
Then she stooped down to pick up a flower, and put it on her flat palm, which faced up to the sky, and let it blow away on the wind.  
He knew then that she knew he had been watching her, because the wind blew the lovely iris flower directly to him.  
Deftly he caught it with one hand.  
He saw her carefully pick her way up to the top of a nearby hill.  
Without another word, she launched into the air to begin the flight home.  
He walked over carefully to the tree and saw a large heart-shape carved into it. In the top-part of the heart was a bow with an arrow notched, and in the bottom was a drawing of the iris.  
Inside were these words:  
Krillin and Juuhachi Forever.  
  
=END=  
  
  
  
P.S.  
You have to assume that this takes place before Krillin and Juuhachi get married but after she joined the ESF. 


End file.
